


Serves You Right

by cheerleadersammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerleadersammy/pseuds/cheerleadersammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All work and no play makes your life hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serves You Right

"Hi, what can I get for you?" You ask politely.

"Depends, what’re you offering?" the guy in the booth responds. You roll your eyes, and refrain yourself from saying anything. You don’t want to get fired because of some random guy.

You work in a small-town diner. It’s nothing fancy, pretty dingy actually. Everything’s a shade of yellow red and orange, even the uniform you’re wearing. Which you may have hemmed a little shorter. And gotten a size too small. Hey, it helps with the tips, and you need as much as you can get. Food is expensive.

Tonight’s a pretty slow night, a few scattered regulars sitting around, some in booths and some at the bar. Minus the two guys in the booth your currently at, you know everyone. You hear the cash register ding, and chime of the bell above the door as someone leaves.

The guys in the booth are both really attractive. The one who shamelessly hit on you has short brown hair, with blondish tints thought. He’s got a little bit of stubble lining a sharp jawline, and is the poster boy for masculine ruggedness. His slightly tight t-shirt and loose jacket frame what has to be a very well built body. You’d probably flirt back if it weren’t for the guy sitting across from him.

The other guys frame has nothing on his, you can almost see the cut abs and arms through his shirt, well enough he might as well not be wearing one. Which, he shouldn’t. It should be a crime to cover up what is obviously a body sent from the gods. His long, floppy brown hair looks soft and you shiver at the thought of stringing your finger through it as he eats you out- Okay, so not the time for this. 

You smooth down a crease in your uniform and tap your pencil along the notepad you’re holding. The sex god, which is what you’re calling the non-flirty guy, glares at the one-looker, which is the guy who probably flirts with every waitress, if the way he shrugs his shoulder slightly and smiles innocently. 

You take their orders, a bacon cheeseburger for one-looker, and a salad for sex god. You smile sweetly and take their menus. As you walk away, you make sure to swing your hips a little more than usual and smirk as you feel their eyes checking you out. 

Maggie, the woman running the register, smiles and chuckles a little. “Really working for those tips tonight, huh?”

You wink and give their order to the cook, which tonight is Dave. You don’t mind Dave, he’s a good guy, but you and Tony constantly tease each other and it make work more fun. You hear the grill sizzle as he puts the burger on and you love the feeling of familiarity that you get whenever you’re here. You didn’t grow up in this town, but it reminds you of home a lot. 

Everyone seems to be good, and Sarah’s working the counter, so you go over to talk to her. Which you didn’t do just so you could lean over it slightly and hopefully attract more attention from sex god. Not at all. 

You hear the bell ding as Dave finishes up the orders, and you carry them over to the booth, picking up two more beers also. You slide everything onto the table and pick up the two empty bottles.

"Anything else for you?" You ask, smiling. 

"Nope, I think were good, Dean?" Sex god asks, looking at one-looker. The way he glares is unmistakably saying "Dude, don’t hit on the waitress again."

Dean doesn’t respond, just bites into the burger, moaning softly. Both you a sex god look at him curiously, then at each other. Sex god shrugs, face saying “don’t ask me, I don’t know.” You chuckle slightly and walk away, dropping the bottles in the recycling bin.

You bring over the check as their finishing up, and pick up sex god’s bowl before you walk away.

You see them get up and leave, and while Dean pays, you take that time to slide a piece of paper with your number on it into sex god’s hands. Your eyes met for a moment, and his face is twisted up into a teasing smirk, and he winks as he follows Dean out the door.

You watch his jean-clad ass walk out and pick up a menu to start fanning yourself with as you lean back onto the counter and smile at Maggie.

-

You get off work and are heading home when he calls. You flip open your phone and feel a little dizzy as he speaks.

“So, I’m supposed to go to the library and do research for a project, but I will happily not do it if you agree to have a drink with me,” He says in lieu of greeting.

“As long as you tell me your name first, I would prefer to call you by that, not “sex god”,” You say, tone slightly teasing. You hear him snort; can tell his smirking without seeing his face.

“Sex god, hmm? Well, I guess that is the truth. I’m Sam,” he responds easily.

“Cocky, much?” You laugh into the phone. You just got home, and climb out of your beat-up car as you walk up the walk to your apartment building.

“Laugh now, but it won’t be so funny when I’m splitting you open on my cock,” Sam growls, his voice suddenly dark and gravelly. Your laugh turns into a slight whimper at the promise.

“Jeez, buy a girl a drink first,” You tease as you regain your senses and start walking upstairs.

“That was my plan, you know,” Sam replied snarky, voice lighter now.

“Alright, what bar?” You asked. He recited off the name and address, and you hung up.

Walking into your room, you threw your uniform onto your bed, and removed your bra and panties, throwing them onto the bed also. You walked over to your closet, and looked over everything.

You land on a tight black skirt and lacy black bra, and decided to forgo the panties. Not like you’d be wearing them anyway, if you got what you wanted. After covering up the bra with a Shimmery gold one-sleeved shirt, throwing on a pair of gold and black heels, and applying makeup, you pick up your purse and head out, making sure the door locks behind you.

You know the bar, Harlequin, quite well. It wasn’t much, run-down and smelled of smoke, but it was nice enough. And the bartenders were always liberal with the free drinks for you.

Sam was sitting at the bar when you came in, nursing a beer. The sight of his long next drawing back as he took a drink had you biting your lip. Images of biting that neck while riding his cock flood your mind and you saunter over, trying not to let them show.

“Hey,” Sam says easily. His still wearing those tight-ass jeans and plaid shirt from earlier, and you want nothing more than to just rip them off here and now.

“Hi,” you reply back, as Toby, the bartender tonight, sets a beer in front of you. “Thanks, Toby,” You say and he brushes it off with a wave of his hand and a wink. You take a drink, making sure to wrap your lips around the bottle, and the way Sam stares are you and licks his lips tells you exactly what he’s thinking off. He brushes his hand through his hair and squirms a little in his seat. He puts a hand on your knee and leans over to whisper in your ear.

“You look really fucking sexy right now, and I don’t think I’m gonna be able to keep my hands off you,” Sam whispers softly, his words sending shivers down your spine. You turn your head, your faces just inches away from each other.

“Then don’t try,” You whisper as quietly as you can, words brushing right over his lips.

“Fuck,” He says, before closing the distance between you. You thread your fingers through his hair, and deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue to start exploring your mouth.

Eventually you pull away as you start to feel dizzy. You smirk as you signal down Toby, who puts a new bottle in front of both of you. You pick them both up, and saunter over to one of the dimly lit booths, making sure that your hips have a little more swing.

You choose the same side of the booth as Sam, knees and thighs touching. You sit there for a while, making small talk and ordering drinks. It’s quite nice, and if you were the type to do so, you’d definitely consider dating him. The conversation hits a lull, and you feel Sam’s hand on your bare thigh.

“All this talking, while fun, is not what I came here for,” His whispers in your ear as he slides his hand slowly under your skirt.

“Oh, really now?” You say as you turn your face towards his. You stare into his now lust-filled eyes, waiting for his response. He responds once your skirt is pushed almost all the way up, exposing almost everything. He runs a finger through your slit, making sure to circle around your clit.

“And by the feel of it, seems that’s not why you came either,” He removes his hand, and licks his finger, smiling around it. You’re eyes goes wide, and you breathe deeply as a shiver goes down your spine. Well, two can play at that game.

You climb onto his lap, making sure to grind against the bulge in his jeans. He swallows hard, and thrusts back against you, hard enough that you lose your balance and tumble onto his chest. He pins you down to his chest and bite down on your earlobe.

“God, you enjoy being a little tease don’t you. I could barely stop myself from taking you at that diner, just pulling you onto my lap like this and fucking you right then and there in front of everyone. /You’d like that, wouldn’t you? And maybe over that counter that you enjoy bending over so much. Fuck, and then you slipped my number into your hand, all stealth-like and I knew that I had to call you, had to fuck you,” Sam growls out, voice gone dark and rocky.

“Back stall, men’s room. Follow me in 3 minutes. Don’t be late, I will start without you,” You command, as you crawl off this lap and straighten yourself up as best you can, before walking over.

-

You walk into the men’s room, checking to make sure it’s clear before you walk into the stall. It’s not a buys night, so you should be fine, but the thought of someone walking in on you sends shivers throughout your body.

You hear the door being opened and closed, and what sounds like a lock being turned, before Sam appears in front of you.

“Took you long enough, I was about to start without you,” You tease, as he pull on your waist and grinds into you.

“Shut the fuck up,” Sam replies, voice gone heavy and lustful.

“Make me,” You whisper into his ear, as you lick around the lobe and bite it gently.

“Oh, I will,” Sam promises, before pulling you into a passionate kiss, hard and rough, both of you too desperate and aroused for soft kisses.

He turns you around and slams your back against the stall door, before ripping off your shirt, and tugging down your bra. He circles around your left nipple a few times with his tongue, before biting and pulling on it a few times. He plays with it for a while, and then turns his attention to the other nipple.

You let your head fall back against the stall door, biting your lip to keep from moaning out too much. Sam growls and starts biting at your neck, hard enough that you open your both to let out a small yelp.

“Wanna hear you scream out, and moan in pleasure, no trying to be quiet. Want the whole bar to know exactly what I’m doing to you, how much of a slut you are,” Sam says. You whimper softly, the thought of everyone knowing what he’s doing to you adding to the heat building in your stomach.

He pulls your skirt up to your hips, before running his fingers through you cunt again.

“Hmm, you’re really wet down here. I should probably take care of that, would hate to make a mess,” Sam jokes, before licking a stripe in between your lips.

“Oh, fuck,” You cry out, as he starts licking back and forth, circling his tongue around your clit, and tongue-fucking your hole. You feel a puff of air as he snorts, and you look down, meeting his half-lidded eyes between his bangs. You whimper as your orgasm flows though you, the heat building in your stomach now flowing throughout your body, making every nerve send of jolts of pleasure. Your eyes close, and you hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and a condom snapping on.

Sam lifts you up off the floor, and your legs instinctively go around his waist, your arms wrapping around your neck. He thrusts once into you, bottom out, before setting up a rhythm, fast and hard. You’re hyper-aware of everything: his hands splayed across your lower back, thumbs on your hips, his jeans scrapping across your inner thighs, his breath coming out in ragged breaths along your neck. You have no control over this at all, and that shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

He pounds into you relentlessly, your breasts rubbing up against his chest. He move his head and starts gently biting your neck, soothing the hurt with his tongue. The heat is building in your stomach again, and you can tell it won’t be long. He’s getting closer too, his breathing becoming ragged and deep. He sit down on the toilet, and you take over. He looks a little startled at that, and groans in surprise. He moves his hand to finger at your clit and you come almost right afterwards, the wet spots showing up on his jeans. He doesn’t seem to mind, just puts his hands back on your hips and controls you until he’s coming. Sam lets out the sexiest groan when he comes, all masculine and hard.

You sit there for a bit, both of you trying to come back to reality. You stand up, and grab some paper towels; cleaning off your thighs and pulling your skirt back down, bra back up. You look around for your shirt, and find it on the other side of the stall. You use the mirrors to try and make yourself look less-fucked out, but it’s not really working.

You hear the toilet being flushed, and Sam comes out, shirt rumpled and jeans dark with wetness. He adjusts his shirt a little, the tendrils falling to cover up most of the dark spot. You smile, making eye contact through the mirror, and walk towards the door, unlocking it.

You walk out, and there’s two men standing outside, looking slightly peeved. They see you, eyes going wide, before they leer at you. You roll your eyes, and pretend not to hear the “nice one, dude,” and other compliments Sam’s getting. You sit down at the bar, and Toby brings you another beer. Sam walks to the exit, after paying the tab, winking at you before he leaves. You stay and finish the beer, slap down a five and leave.

You get back to your apartment and throw off all you clothes and climb into bed, exhausted. You’re almost asleep when your phone chirps, and you open the screen. The dim light takes a minute to adjust to, and you read the text from Sam.

“Up for a round 2 sometime?”


End file.
